This invention relates to interlock means for preventing closing of a contactor when the contact area cover is removed. Most particularly, the instant invention is an improvement over the switch interlock means described in the E. T. Platz et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,535 issued Mar. 29, 1966 for a Contactor Cover Interlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,431 issued June 6, 1967 for an Electromagnetic Contactor Having Interchangeable Auxiliary Devices, with J. B. Cataldo et al as inventors, describes a mutliphase contactor which, with only minor modification, may be provided with interlock means to prevent contact closing when the contact cover is removed. The contactor of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,431 includes cooperating stationary and movable contacts, a carrier for the movable contacts, a magnetic operating means for operating the cooperating contacts into engagement, and a removable contact area cover. It has been found desirable, and often necessary, to prevent contact closing unless the cover is in fully closed position.